


Turned into a Mommy

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Mommy Issues, Oneshot, Pregnant Severus Snape, Pregnant Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Basically this is just a short moony/Severus fanfic





	Turned into a Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. Please read the tags. Although this is not the most graphic thing I have written, it is still semi bestiality (since it deals with werewolf sex). I am working on survival bonds, but I really wanted to write this short little oneshot. My internet was about for a few days and I could not do anything internet wise. My dad and little brother when out of town today so.. I'm basically alone tonight. Well. Not completely. It's me and our dog buddy. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this. Onward my ducklings.

My stomach is so swollen as is my breasts.  It’s to be expected as far along as this pregnancy is.  As is the insistent pounding.  My mate is taking me deep and unrelenting.  All I can do is try to stay steadily on my knees.  Each thrust has my breasts bouncing from the effort of him mounting me.  Moony loves rutting until I’m full and pregnant and then rutting until I give birth. 

Full moons are always eventful.  That’s basically why the little ones stay with their big brother Teddy. 

Somehow Remus and I found each other after knowing each other for decades.  When he lost his wife, their son was only about fifteen.  He loved her.  But Moony never took her as a mate.  Werewolves as so much more particular about who they lay with. 

I- A person who is never late- was late.  On my way to bring Remus Lupin his wolfsbane potion, I got sidetracked.  Then sidetracked again.  By the time I finally arrived with the potion, it was moments before transformation.  He was not able to drink the potion in time to change.  Naturally I was prepared to fight.  As I’ve had to do with him a few times now.  I was pinned beneath him before I had the chance to even draw my wand.  This was it.  I survived two wars and bouts of suicidal tendencies that no one knew about, just to die at the paws of a werewolf. 

He growled deeply in my ear and it make my skin tingle.  He started nosing my crotch.  Sniffing and pawing gently.  I still don’t think I could explain the realization that overcame me.  He wasn’t going to attack me.  He had no intention of eating or killing me.  That isn’t what he wanted.

“Ahhh.”  He’s still just as enthusiastic.  The little one growing in my stomach will be number four.  I want another little boy that way we have two of each.  Of course another beautiful baby girl would make me just as happy.  “Moony.  No more!”  Of course my cries do nothing to halt my frenzied mate.  He would never stop in the middle of rutting.  The animalistic part of his brain could never stop in the middle of mating.  I actually perversely love it.

Remus is a very gentle lover.  In time, he came to love me.  Not as a replacement for his dead wife, but as a completely different spouse.  I’m his mate.  Remus loves holding me affectionately and showering me with sweet nothings that I’ve never heard enough of.  It doesn’t matter that I scrunch up my words and say how stupid or corny his false words are, he never stops saying them. 

I love hearing them.

Moony.  Well he is quite different.  He shows his love in much more physical way.  The way he sweetly growls in my ear.  The way he can’t get enough.  The way he nuzzles my swollen tummy.  The way he’s always a bit more careful when I’m with child.  When I’m with our child.  “So big.”  My body feels thoroughly used up and loved. 

Soon we will have another little addition, and then I’ll be anxious to return to my rightful place on my knees in front of my mate.  Fully prepared to be turned into a mommy once again.


End file.
